Tylar Anderson (General)
Tylar Anderson was Lane Stackhouse's best friend and a United States Army Lieutenant under Army General Theodore Moore. Tylar had become involved with the military shortly after the events of Trial By Fire when he became involved with Theodore and his daughter Kayla Moore after the dissapearance of Lane in 1982. Tylar would also eventually grow close to Jack Carver; Kayla's and Lane's son who would be born the year after. Following these events, Tylar would continue to help Theodore, Liam Kendall (Lane's reincarnation), and Jack Carver. Personality Tylar was a very kind and caring person, he never held grudges and remembered the people who had helped him, even though he was involved with war, he prefered to capture enemy soldiers rather than kill them. Backstory Early Life Tylar was raised by his parents until the age of ten, when he went to live with his aunt and uncle. He was a nerd and was occasionally picked on for being such, at the same time he was also harassed for being an African-American. When Tylar started high school, he moved from Alabama to Seattle, Washington and met Lane Stackhouse and the two became close friends. During their third year; Lane began dating classmate Kayla Moore and as such Tylar began talking to her aswell. Trial By Fire Around June 1982, Tylar noticed strange behavior in Lane and decided to pay close attentionto him, monitoring his friend, he finally confronted him and Lane admitted to actually being an incarnation of Liam Kendall, and of Liam's unfortunate curse of reincarnation into different realities. Liam also told Tylar of his true father John Kendall who was in Seattle, WA and was being targeted by the Mafia. Tylar helped Liam track down his father and stop the assasination, and also led Liam to the anomaly that had formed shortly after, allowing Liam to return to his original time. Post-Trial By Fire Shortly after the events of Trial By Fire, Tylar took it upon himself to comfort both Kayla and Lane's family following his "disappearance". Because of this; he became close with Lane's family and Kayla's father Theodore Moore. With growing aspiration for adventure following the events of Trial By Fire; Tylar joined the military in 1987 and quickly made his way up the ranks, eventually becoming a Leiutenant and serving in Rwanda under Moore. Even during his service across the Atlantic, Tylar had kept a close eye on John Kendall; expecting the birth of Liam and keeping an eye out on him the whole time. Shortly after returning from Rwanda in 1994, Tylar met and shook hands with the president. Kayla's Death and 9/11 In 2001; Kayla was killed when she boarded one of the airplanes that would be hijacked and flown into the World Trade Center in New York City on September 11th. Tylar was one of the many to help out with digging survivors from the rubble of the Twin Towers. He also attended various memorial services and Kayla's funeral. He also helped her mourning father during this rough time. Tylar also lived with Jack Carver for a four-month period. Shortly after however; Tylar would take part in the war in Afghanistan. Junior High of the Dead 3: Bonds When the outbreak began in March 2009; Tylar was quick to get the military mobilized and on scene to prevent the spread of the virus, putting the affected neighborhood around Edison Bell Public School in quarantine. He recruited a now eldery veteran Moore for one last mission and the two worked together. When Liam and the other's escaped the school and were put under quarantine for 72 hours; he was first to talk to Liam. When Liam asked about Kayla, he informed him of her death. Tylar would later witness Liam being shot in the head by Kevin Manson while releasing him from quarantine. Post-Bonds Following the events of Bonds, Tylar remained in the military; however was for the most part inactive. Instead, he visited the Stackhouse family and met Todd Stackhouse (unaware that Todd was the original incarnation of Liam Kendall.) He also visited Lane and Kayla's son Jack Carver in the United Kingdom. Tylar would later be involved in the meetings between the US and British governments to support funding for the new S.S. Secret Service. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of zombies. *Various soldiers, militia and terrorists in Afghanistan and Rwanda.